


someday, someday

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Collars, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, breeding fantasy, mpreg fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: "When I am king, I will parade you about for all to see, for all to know what you mean to me.”“When you are king,” Loki scoffs, though he cannot hide his tremble at Thor’s words. “Do you not mean when I take the throne?”“Nay,” Thor answers. He keeps one hand tight around Loki’s throat, that finger stroking incessantly beneath the collar. The other slides down Loki’s back, coming to cup Loki’s ass. Loki pushes back a little into it, just to feel Thor squeeze and kneed the flesh there.“So confident,” he says.“Let me tell you what it will be like. Then we shall see if you are so reluctant for me to rule after all.”





	someday, someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/gifts).



> I was so lucky to get to pitch hit for [trieduntrue](http://stuffimgoingtohellfor.tumblr.com/) for thorki secret santa 2018. I tried to hit on the collars, necks, and breeding they asked for, and add in a dash of my usual feelings-porn.

Loki swallows hard. His throat bobs, and the rough scrape of leather against it sends a shiver down his spine. He aches to bring a hand up and run a finger across it, feel the softness and the richness of the collar. He holds back, though, stilling himself where he stands next to the throne. Odin sits high up in his place of honor, and Thor stands on his other side, arms folded behind his back, his face a mask of calm. If Loki did not know better, he would think Thor was focused only on the petitioners before the throne.

Loki does know better, however. For all that Thor can put on a good front, this sort of business has never interested him, and today, of all days, there is not chance he is truly as focused as he appears. 

If only Loki were not himself supposed to be listening to each supplicant as they come before his father, he would slip off. He would find himself a place just out of Odin’s sight, behind a column or high up in the rafters, sitting with his legs swinging. He’d catch Thor’s attention - it’s never difficult, not when Loki sets his mind to it - and he’d slowly unlace his court tunic, letting the high neck fall away. He’d bare his throat to Thor, let Thor drink in the sight of the collar round Loki’s neck. Thor would squirm, unable to keep his composure with that sort of temptation in front of him, yet unable to leave his post. 

Loki imagines how Thor’s cock would fill, tenting out the front of his trousers. Thor would have to set his hands in front of it, trying and failing to cover the bulge so as not to embarrass himself in front of their citizens. It would be glorious. 

His own cock thickens a little in his trousers, and he swallows hard once again. He is not free to tease Thor today, nor is he hidden away from his father and from the world around them. He stiffens his spine. 

The woman in front of his father has brought some sort of property dispute to him, and now she’s screaming at the man across from her as he protests about how her goats keep eating his cabbages. It’s starting to get a little out of hand, and Loki casts a glance over to Odin and to Thor. Thor nods at him, and Loki smirks. He makes sure that his smile is just soft enough, that just enough of his tongue peaks out, and then turns away. He can let Thor chew on that while he separates the two of them. 

It takes only a few whispered words, some soft soothing and assurances that the magistrates will have everything right in a trice, before the two petitioners have quieted a little. Loki claps the man around the shoulders, and then takes the woman’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. She blushes, perhaps not as much as she would had Thor been the one to do so, but gratifyingly enough, and Loki sends them on their way. 

His own flush is just as strong when Odin nods at him approvingly. He sneaks a look at Thor out of the corner of his eye, and Thor smiles broadly at him. It is that smile that makes it seem like lightening has flashed through Loki, like a storm has been set to brew in his veins. It is the most irksome of Thor’s expressions. 

Loki turns away, taking his place at the left of the throne once again. He does not look back at Thor the rest of the time they are there. Instead he guards himself closely, letting the weight of the collar around his neck soothe him and ground him. He cocks his head to one side, and pays attention to the troubles of their people, and knows, just knows, that the storm will be there for him at the end of the day. He need not worry about keeping Thor’s attention at all times. He has it.

***

That night, dinner seems to drag on interminably. Frigga sits next to him and tries to get Loki to talk about the latest work he’s been doing with the herbs they’ve grown in the garden, but Loki can’t focus well enough to give her a straight answer. She gives up after a little while, squeezing his shoulder and smiling softly at him. 

Finally, though, Odin stands and grants them all leave to go. Loki nods to his father and mother, bidding them goodnight, then sweeps out of the room. He keeps his eyes far away from Thor yet again. He does not have to say anything. He knows Thor will follow. 

The corridors are bustling near the small hall. Servants come and go, clearing plates and beginning the rituals of the night, cleaning and banking the hearth so it will be warm in the morning. Loki nods at them as he passes, clasps hands with the maid who tends his hearth and whispers that he will not need her tonight. She smirks at him with a smile that is eerily like his own, and tosses her hair back. 

“Of course, my prince. Have a lovely evening. And do tell your brother I said hello when you next see him.” 

She turns away, bustling off in a flutter of wide skirts, and Loki giggles a little to himself. She has always seen more than she should. He has cultivated her loyalty over long years, teaching her little spells and sending her to the library to learn more for herself. She has returned the favors with lips as tightly closed as any he could ask for and a sense of humor he rarely finds in others.

His room is dark when he reaches it, but a wave of his hand has his candles all alight. They glitter on the polished wood of his sitting room, and sparkle against the silver goblets on his sideboard. Loki pours them half full of dark red wine, then takes his own to the fire. He sets it on the mantle for just long enough to add a new log and coax the coals into glowing warmth, then goes to sit on the low couch in front of the fire. 

Loki has just taken a sip of his wine when there comes a heavy knock at his door. He waves a hand, and the door swings open. Thor stands framed in the brighter light from the corridor outside, his golden hair going dark. He comes inside when Loki beckons, snatching up his own goblet from the sideboard. 

A little wine slops over the rim when Thor throws himself down on the couch next to Loki, spilling down his fingers. Loki sets his own goblet down, reaching out to take Thor’s hand. Thor offers it to him silently. The wine is just enough to wet his fingertips, and it truly tastes like nothing at all when Loki licks it away. It hardly matters, though, when he looks up and finds Thor staring at him, his eyes gone stormy and his lips just parted. 

Loki pulls back, licking his lips, and takes up his own goblet once again. He sips slowly, looking over the rim at Thor. The warmth of the wine is welcome, for all that Loki is not cold. It matches the fire already set in his belly. Thor takes a long gulp of his own wine, then sets it down on a little side table with clink. 

“You avoided me this afternoon after court,” he says, breaking the silence that has started to build in the room. 

“Did I?” Loki asks carelessly. “I don’t recall doing so.”

“Don’t be coy, Loki. You were not in the training grounds, nor were you in the library.”

“Did you come looking for me, Thor?”

Thor huffs, and reaches out with long arms, catching hold of Loki’s waist. He yanks, and Loki has to shift down the couch towards him, or else be pulled flat onto his belly. Thor grins when Loki is so close that their hips press together. 

“Would it shock you if I said that I had?”

“No,” Loki murmurs, “that would not surprise me in the slightest. You have never had subtlety, Thor.”

Thor leans back a little, catching Loki’s eye. He stares into Loki’s eyes, looking so deeply that Loki wants to squirm back. He holds himself still, though, baring Thor’s gaze as time passes in short breaths between them. 

“Nor do you, brother mine,” Thor finally says. He catches hold of the front of Loki’s tunic, yanking it open with a sharp enough tug that Loki is certain it must be torn. Thor’s huge palm comes up to cup around the side of Loki’s neck, settling where the collar encircles his neck. 

“In any case,” Thor says, leaning in even closer, so that he whispers the words in Loki’s ear. “I do not wish for subtlety. Nor do you, clearly, wearing this about all day.”

One of his fingers slips underneath the collar, petting at Loki’s skin. Loki shivers. He sets his goblet down blindly on the little table nearby. He cannot take his eyes away from Thor, cannot bring himself to break the thread connecting them. 

“I might not want it, but that does not mean it is unnecessary,” he breathes. 

“Someday, someday it will be,” Thor tells him. He tugs on the collar, and this time Loki comes willingly, climbing into Thor’s lap and settling down on his broad thighs. 

“Oh really?” he asks, smirking. 

“Oh yes. When I am king, I will parade you about for all to see, for all to know what you mean to me.”

“When you are king,” Loki scoffs, though he cannot hide his tremble at Thor’s words. “Do you not mean when I take the throne?”

“Nay,” Thor answers. He keeps one hand tight around Loki’s throat, that finger stroking incessantly beneath the collar. The other slides down Loki’s back, coming to cup Loki’s ass. Loki pushes back a little into it, just to feel Thor squeeze and kneed the flesh there. 

“So confident,” he says. 

“Let me tell you what it will be like. Then we shall see if you are so reluctant for me to rule after all.”

Loki cocks his head to one side, as though considering. It is all for show, though, as he can feel Thor’s cock thicken and the way that Thor’s breath has sped a little at his own suggestion.

“Go on then, brother. Tell me why I will be so happy as your servant for the rest of my days.”

“Not my servant,” Thor mutters. He worms his hand inside Loki’s breeches, his palm even warmer on Loki’s ass now that they are skin to skin. “Never that.”

“Then what?” Loki asks. He rolls his hips a little, just enough that he can feel the bulge of Thor’s cock between his legs. 

“I would have you as mine, show you off before the whole nine realms.”

“Ah. I would be your little pet magician, then?”

“Why must you be so difficult?” Thor asks. He tugs on Loki’s collar. “Can you not see how much I adore you?”

“Go on then,” Loki says, in place an answer. “Speak.”

Instead of doing as he asks, Thor lets go of the collar long enough to pull both their tunics away. He tosses them to one side heedlessly, then takes hold of the leather around Loki’s throat once again, as though he cannot keep his hands away from it. 

His skin is as flame when their chests brush. Loki starts, yet then he presses closer, letting Thor’s burning heat fill the space around him. 

“I would have you beside me on the throne, would have you speak for me when I was away, would have you beside me at every meal.” Thor growls the words into Loki’s ear. His breath whispers across the shell and Loki squirms. His skin is all alight, the hair standing up on his arms. 

“Go on,” he urges. 

“I would have you sleep in my chambers and have it known to all. We would ride out through Asgard and all the realms, and all would know that we were one.”

Loki squirms once again, his cock thickening at Thor’s words. He brushes a finger along Thor’s waistband, and Thor’s trousers vanish from between them just as his own leather breeches disappear as well. They are naked against one another, and when Loki looks down, he sees Thor’s cock rising proud and hard out of his thatch of golden hair. 

There is a beautiful contrast between them, Loki hard as well, his dark hair mixing with Thor’s own curls. He has little hair on his chest, is nigh as smooth as he was as a boy. Thor is here different from Loki, as he is in so many other things. His chest is furred, golden hair there just as it covers his legs. He sometimes shaves it away, if he has to compete in a wrestling tourney, or simply if he wishes to. Loki like him better like this, though, big and soft. He strokes a hand across one of Thor’s thick pecs, hefting it a little in his hand, then curling his fingers through the hair down the center of Thor’s chest. 

“I would have you as mine, only mine. I would declare, as king, that you were to be the only bride I ever took, the only heart I would cleave to, the only spirt that is twin to mine.”

Thor is breathing hard when he finishes. Loki freezes, his hand flat on Thor’s chest and his thighs tight around Thor’s waist. He freezes, that is, in all parts except one. His cock twitches, growing even harder as the sound of Thor’s words die away.

“You would?” Loki asks, and is surprised at how strong his voice is.

“I would,” Thor groans. He bucks his hips upwards, and Loki realizes that his own have started a slow roll against Thor’s.

“You would that I were no longer your brother?” Loki asks. The words spill out of him, unstoppable. Thor yanks on the collar around his throat. It is a single sharp jerk, but Thor’s eyes flame as though he is considering more. 

“I would never have that. You are my brother before all other things, Loki. Yet I would have the realms know that you are more to me.”

Loki relaxes onto Thor’s lap. He rocks against Thor again, letting Thor’s fingers slip between the crease of his ass. Thor freezes.

“What is this?” he asks. He taps sharply at the plug Loki slid inside himself before dinner. 

“I had planned for this evening to move a bit swifter than it has,” Loki says flippantly. 

“Naughty,” Thor murmurs. He taps the plug once again, this time managing to move it so it nudges against Loki’s prostate. Sweat springs out on Loki’s forehead as pleasure spikes through him. 

“While you were imaging showing me off to the world,” Loki gasps as Thor takes hold of the plug’s base and starts to fuck it slowly in and out of Loki’s hole. “While you were daydreaming, I was siting there, no one the wiser, with my lust for you already surging through me.”

Thor groans wordlessly, pulling the plug away from Loki’s ass swiftly enough that a bite of pain sparks through Loki. It’s a good sort of ache, though, and Loki ruts against Thor’s belly in response. He moans when the plug is replaced by three of Thor’s thick fingers. They plunge in and out of him, searching and touching and taking. 

“Will you do this when you are king, Thor?” Loki asks. 

“This and more. I will have you on the bed, on the balcony, even on the throne itself. I will fuck you and fuck you until your belly grows big because I have filled you so much. People will whisper behind their hands and ask when our heir will arrive, because I have filled you so well.”

Loki’s cock stiffens, a spurt of precome spilling from it and running down to wet the hair at the base. His heart seems to have taken it on itself to beat so hard it flies from his chest, and his cheeks are flushed beyond what seems possible. Thor seizes on how Loki has stopped squirming and hefts him up with one hand, setting Loki down on his cock. He slides into Loki slowly, inch by inch, and all the while, Thor whispers in his ear. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks. “Imagining yourself full of my come, full of my heir, growing fat with our children. I would pamper you, waiting on you hand and foot.”

Loki moans, letting his head fall back and baring his neck to Thor. It is not so impossible as all that, not when he has given himself a cunt and they have fucked before. It is not so unreasonable, Thor breeding him until he is heavy with their babe. 

“You would be taken care of at every moment,” Thor groans. He is inside Loki fully now, his cock pulsing as he holds Loki down upon it. “I would take care to fuck you every morning and every evening, until the child took root. I would plug you up full of my come when you were not full of my cock, just so you could wander the palace with my seed inside you.”

Loki scrabbles at Thor’s shoulders, catching them and lifting himself off Thor’s cock just far enough that he can sink down once again and get the friction he needs. It calms him a little, the familiar ache of Thor inside him, and he finally has breath enough to speak.

“How long have you dreamed of this?” he asks Thor. “How long have you imagined breeding me like a prized creature, fucking me over and over and over again.” 

It is Thor’s turn to flush, and he pounds up into Loki instead of answering the question. 

“That long?” Loki giggles. He tweaks one of Thor’s nipples and then moans when Thor pushes deeper into him in response. “What a nasty boy you are, Thor. Imaging your brother fat with your child, imagining setting him at your side as your love, as your only companion. How deliciously perverse.”

“It is not,” Thor protests. One of his hands comes up to catch Loki’s collar once again. He tugs lightly at it, pulling Loki back so he can look him in the eye once again. “It is beautiful, just as you are,” he says. His voice is soft, but he looks at Loki with those same storm-cloud eyes that took Loki’s breath away in the throne room. “It is glorious and thrilling, and I would tell all the world that.”

He punctuates his last words with hard thrusts inside Loki. There are stars at the edge of Loki's vision, but he manages to gather himself enough to sigh out Thor’s name. Whether it is in exasperation or something else, Loki isn’t sure, but it feels right on his lips. 

“I would take you and breed you and mark you as mine, and you would do the same to me,” Thor whispers in his ear. 

It is that, that sends Loki over the edge. He yelps, his cock spilling all over Thor’s belly and across his own where they are pressed together. Thor groans, letting go of the collar to take hold of Loki’s hips with a bruising grasp. He lifts Loki up and fucks into him. It only takes three deep thrusts before Thor is coming too. He sets Loki back down on his lap as he comes, panting, his cock slowly going soft inside Loki. 

Loki, too, is breathing hard. Thor’s hands trace over his back in sweeping curves, and all around him, the room smells of Thor. Loki nuzzles forward, pressing his nose to Thor’s neck and licking at the sweat he finds there. Thor moans softly beneath him, and Loki pulls away, licking his lips. 

“You know,” he tells Thor, delighted by the way Thor’s gaze fixes on his mouth. “You hardly have to worry about marking me as your own.”

Loki raises one hand to the collar about his neck, tracing it. Thor follows Loki’s fingers with his eyes, a hungry look in them even as his cock softens further inside Loki. 

“You already have,” Loki says. He runs his fingers over the runes that mark the collar. Thor nods. He raises his hand, the one with the bracelet on it that only Loki can see. It settles heavily on the back of Loki’s neck. 

“Nor do you. But someday, someday the world will know.”

“Someday,” Loki says, and thinks that, just this once, Thor’s daydreams might just be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> +Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> +Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes) and [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/) to talk loudly about thorki.


End file.
